Rouge
by cixy
Summary: - Traduction de la fic de Idioticonion - UA – Robin tombe sur quelque chose au milieu des déguisements de Barney. Spoilers pour Le Possimpossible - saison 4, épisode 14 - et Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.
1. Rouge

_Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient. _How I Met Your Mother _et _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog _sont la propriété de leurs auteurs (Bays/Thomas et Whedon) et l'histoire est de _Idioticonion_.

_Résumé: _UA – Robin tombe sur quelque chose au milieu des déguisements de Barney. Spoilers pour Le Possimpossible (saison 4, épisode 14) et Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog.

**Rouge**

« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Robin en repoussant un cintre enveloppé de plastique dans les bras de Barney. Elle fouillait dans la penderie à costume de son ami à la recherche de quelque chose faisant « moins salope » à porter pour son CV vidéo.

Barney baissa les yeux vers le vêtement qu'il avait dans les mains, un long et lourd manteau rouge en coton comportant de larges boutons de céramique sur l'épaule, et il expira longuement, prêt à fournir une explication. Mais Robin était déjà passée à autre chose – elle était actuellement absorbée par son uniforme de kung-fu, le sortant déjà de son enveloppe protectrice en plastique.

Comme ils oublient vite.

Il fit demi-tour avec un soupir. Si elle y avait trouvé un costume de Superman ou de Spider-man, elle n'aurait pas eu à demander « Qu'est-ce que c'est? ».

Et ce n'était pas comme si il avait essayé de cacher son passé. Ce n'était pas comme si il l'aurait renié si on lui avait demandé franchement. C'était juste que... cela semblait si lointain à présent. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Los Angeles depuis des années, et chaque projet de la ELE (_ndt: Evil League Of Evil_) auquel il prenait part pouvait être réglé par internet.

Pas besoin d'apparaître en personne pour commettre le mal. D'où le fait que son manteau rouge ait atterri au placard. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de ses lunettes de protections et de ses gants.

« Hé, je l'aime bien celle-là! » dit Robin en levant la robe blanche au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bien sûr! » dit-il avec un soupir exaspéré. « C'est la chose la plus nulle et la moins sexy que je possède. C'est parfait pour toi. Si tu veux nettoyer des ordures pour le reste de ta vie, bon sang! Ça n'a pas été suffisamment dur pour toi d'essayer de trouver un travail sans chercher délibérément à saboter tes chances? »

Le monde était un foutoir.

Quand des nanas comme Sherbatsky ne pouvaient même pas faire une pause, c'était que le monde était au bout du rouleau. Bon pour la casse.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

« D'accord, d'accord, » concéda-t-elle. « On fera à ta manière. »

Loin de lui l'idée d'essayer et de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Cette femme était aussi têtue que l'avait été Bad Horse.

Ah, Bad Horse lui manquait. Presque autant que les Rayons Mortels.

*--*--*

« Sérieusement! » dit Robin quand elle vit son matériel de tournage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? »

Il ricana entre ses dents et lui sortit sa réponse habituelle. « Je t'en prie! » Ce n'était pas comme si il ne lui dirait pas si jamais elle posait la bonne question. Comme « Fais-tu ou as-tu déjà fait partie de la Evil League Of Evil »?

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute à lui s'il avait du partir de Los Angeles, c'est juste que l'endroit était devenu trop dangereux pour lui après la cinquième tentative d'assassinat. Les Super-héros, il pouvait s'en charger. Les méchants en herbe qui tentaient de rejoindre la ELE via la méthode consistant à prendre la place de ceux qui étaient morts par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait l'impressionner.

Après Shannon et, plus tard, après Penny, Barney avait changé de vie pour tout ce qui touchait aux femmes. Quand la ELE l'avait fait partir, il avait choisi de retourner à New-York, vers sa mère, et de démarrer une nouvelle vie.

Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'avait reconnu un jour. Il avait toujours pensé que le truc avec Superman et Clark Kent était complètement ridicule jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse lui-même l'expérience. Sérieusement! C'était vraiment dur de se rendre compte qu'il était Docteur Horrible sans lunette de protection ni blouse? Même à l'apogée de sa gloire (infamie?) il pouvait facilement se balader autour de Echo Park en plein jour sans que quiconque ne batte un cil. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être invisible.

Barney laissa Robin avec les séquences vidéo de son CV et retira le manteau rouge de son cintre, il le déboutonna et palpa le tissu rêche sous ses doigts. Ça sentait le renfermé, c'était empesé à cause des années de nettoyage à sec. Il se rappela l'époque quand tous ses manteaux étaient doux, presque usés à cause des détergents bon-marché et des baquets trop chauds des laveries.

Il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une laverie depuis cinq ans.

Barney retira sa veste et sa chemise, enfila un tee-shirt et se vêtit du manteau rouge. Il se sentit...grand. Peut-être que son aspect physique avait changé? Peut-être s'était-il juste trop habitué aux costumes italiens sur-mesure.

Robin se retourna pour l'observer pendant qu'il boutonnait sa blouse jusqu'au cou.

« Alors? » dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec un air étrange, comme si elle était sur le point de l'identifier. Pendant une minute le rythme cardiaque de Barney s'emballa d'excitation. Puis elle dit:

« Tu sais, Ted a une paire de bottes de cow-boy qui collerait parfaitement avec ça! »

Il lui jeta sa chemise dessus.

_A suivre..._


	2. Jaune

_Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient. _How I Met Your Mother _et _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog _sont la propriété de leurs auteurs (Bays/Thomas et Whedon) et l'histoire est de _Idioticonion_.

**Jaune**

« Les membres survivants de la Evil League Of Evil ne tiendraient pas cinq minutes à New York, » déclara Ted et Marshall acquiesça avidement.

Barney glissa en arrière du box près de Robin, posa brusquement le pichet de bière qu'il était en train de poser sur la table et manqua d'arroser son amie du liquide mousseux et ambré.

« Bon Dieu, Barney, fais gaffe, tu veux? » lui cria-t-elle mais sa maladresse n'eut pas l'air de déranger Ted qui continua de parler.

« Et ce ne serait pas facile pour n'importe quel Super-méchant en costume de marcher dans la rue. A moins que ce ne soit à East Village, pas vrai? » Il leva sa main pour le tope-là et Marshall s'exécuta.

Robin et Lily avaient toutes deux depuis longtemps perdu tout intérêt pour ces discussions de garçons.

« Alors... le match des Patriot » dit Robin à Barney dans un effort pour engager avec lui une conversation qui n'implique pas les Super-héros.

« Hein? » répliqua Barney avec un léger tic.

« Le match? Les Patriot contre les Chiefs (_1_) ? Tu as gagné beaucoup? » lui demanda Robin en lui donnant un coup de coude. Il s'écarta.

« Alors, qui était ton préféré? » demanda Ted à Marshall avant de se servir un verre avec le pichet.

« Parmi tous les Super-héros de Los Angeles? » se mit à rire Marshall. « Sûrement Elemental Gale! » Il sourit à Lily qui reporta soudainement son attention sur la conversation.

« Oh, allons bébé, c'est une salope! » dit-elle avec un sourire menaçant.

Marshall grimaça et pouffa de rire.

En son for intérieur, Barney grogna. Il avait rencontré Gale de nombreuses fois. Elle criait tout le temps et était vraiment extraordinairement irritante. Et elle lui avait fait perdre ses lunettes de protection une fois. « Enfin quoi, le vent! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. « C'est un super pouvoir ça? »

Robin lui donna un coup de coude sous les côtes pendant que Ted inspirait profondément. « Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec- »

Barney ferma les yeux et pensa: « S'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas Captain Hammer... S'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas Captain Hammer... »

« Thunder Paw! » Lily frappa dans ses mains. « Je me souviens de lui. Tellement mignon! »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez, les gars? » demanda Robin en lançant à Barney un regard comme pour dire « Et ne t'avise pas de te joindre à ce délire, il y a bien assez de ces deux-là. »

« Los Angeles a eu une épidémie de Super-héros il y a quelques années, » lui expliqua Barney. « C'était une vraie manie. »

Ted grogna. « Une épidémie? Il n'y a que toi pour décrire comme ça quelque chose d'aussi génial que la Guilde des Héros! » Il prononça ces mots avec un regard lointain. « Bien sûr, on ne te connaissait pas à l'époque mais bien sûr... »

Marshall reprit, « Tu aurais encouragé les Méchants! »

Robin agita les mains devant eux. « Stop! Stop! Vous parlez de vrais Super-héros? A Los Angeles? »

Ted acquiesça. Barney ne bougea pas, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait injecté de l'eau glacée dans les veines.

« Des Super-héros avec des Super-pouvoirs? » continua Robin. « Vraiment! »

« Robin, comment se fait-il que tu n'ait jamais entendu parler de ça? Où étais-tu, sous un rocher? Enfin quoi, je sais bien, le Canada et tout, mais ils ont quand même les actualités là-bas. Tu as probablement même fait un reportage là-dessus? »

Même Lily acquiesça. « C'était plutôt des nouvelles importantes. »

Robin regarda Barney, cherchant désespérément du support. « Allons, mec? » dit-elle.

Marshall grimaça. « Alors, qui encourageais-tu, mon pote? » Demanda-t-il à Barney qui remua, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de leur regard. « C'était qui ton préféré? »

« Ohh! Ohh! Je sais! » renchérit Lily. « Professeur Normal! Il est presque comme Terminator! Et on sait tous à quel point Barney adore ce type en métal. »

« Wow, » dit Marshall. « Le Professeur Normal existe encore? Whoa! »

« Mais qui est ce Professeur Normal? Ça à l'air d'un ringard! » Robin éclata de rire.

« C'est un cyborg, » lui expliqua Barney à voix basse. Mais il fut interrompu par Ted.

« Non! Barney serait complètement pour Dead Bowie. Il a ce pouvoir d'hypnotisation! »

« D'accord! » dit Robin en levant la voix et les mains. « D'abord... Dead Bowie? Dead Bowie, sérieusement? Et ensuite... hypnotisation, ce n'est même pas un mot, Ted! »

Cela eut pour effet de faire dévier la conversation pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce que Marshall (l'irritante bête à grosse tête) se rappelle que Barney n'avait pas répondu à la question sur les Super-héros. Ou Super-méchants!

« Alors, mec, c'était lequel ton préféré. »

Barney grogna. « Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à avoir un Super-héros préféré. »

« Oh, allez, mec, joue le jeu. Choisis-en un maintenant. »

Barney haussa les épaules. « Marshall, comme l'a dit Ted, ils se sont tous retirés il y a des années, c'est vieux. Ennuyeux. »

Marshall lui lança un regard. « Ils ne se sont pas retirés. Ce sont juste des froussards. »

« Quoi? » fit Barney, la voix dangereusement basse.

Ted se mit à rire. «Carrément. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, Wingspan – 'une poignée de foies jaunes' (_ndt: synonyme de froussard_). »

Barney se redressa sur sa chaise, tendu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela avait fait ressurgir de nombreux souvenirs – de lui et Bowie, coincés dans la forteresse de la Guilde des Héros, cernés par ces crétins qui leur disaient qu'ils n'étaient rien – insignifiants contre les soit-disant forces du bien.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Il serra la mâchoire pour chasser cette sensation.

«Foies jaunes! » répéta Ted en riant bruyamment et en frappant la table de ses mains. Il désigna Barney. « Regarde, tu l'as offensé. Je t'avais dit que Barney allait complètement être du côté des mauvais garçons! »

Barney plissa les yeux, il serra les poings sous la table.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon pote, » dit Marshall. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient nous entendre. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient mis cet endroit sur écoute... » sa voix s'éteignit, incertain. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air dramatique et Lily lui serra le bras. « Oh, vraiment! Tu ne penses pas qu'ils surveillent cet endroit, n'est-ce pas? » Il poussa un petit cri aigu.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Marshall! » bafouilla Robin en secouant toujours la tête d'un air incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quoique ce soit à craindre, mec. Je veux dire, Bad Horse est mort, personne n'a entendu parler de la Evil League Of Evil - »

Robin grogna et lança un regard réprobateur.

« - Personne n'a entendu parler de la ELE depuis des années. Enfin quoi, le pire qu'ils pouvaient te faire c'était d'essayer de te frapper avec du riz incendiaire ou... t'ennuyer à mort avec des lois et des statuts du dix-huitième siècle. »

«Oh arrête – et à propos du Rayon Dévoreur de Chair que Docteur Horrible avait l'habitude de - »

Ils y étaient – c'était comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une étincelle sous lui et Barney pouvait sentir la mèche s'enflammer vers le minuscule détonateur qu'était son coeur. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se rua dehors. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Pas une seconde de plus.

Il n'entendit même pas les cris inquiets de ses amis à travers le rugissement de ses oreilles.

*--*--*

« Je pensais que vous parliez d'un film ou d'un truc comme ça! » on pouvait entendre la voix de Robin devant la porte de l'appartement, avant que Ted n'y introduise sa clé et l'ouvre. « Enfin quoi, des Super-héros? Qui y croirait? »

Puis, Lily hurla.

Assis sur le sofa de Ted, parvenant à paraître spectaculairement menaçant pour un mec costumé, se tenait Docteur Horrible.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers eux. Les lunettes de protection qui reflétait la lumière de la pièce, masquaient ses yeux, lui conférant le regard froid et mort d'un requin. Impitoyable. Le mal incarné. Le membre le plus redouté de la Evil League Of Evil était assis juste dans leur salon. Et pire encore, il tenait dans ses mains une sorte de pistolet laser.

Lily s'agrippa au flanc de Marshall et son mari lâcha: « Vous voyez, je vous avais dit qu'ils avaient des trucs d'écoute au Mac Laren's! Et aucun de vous ne m'a cru! »

Tous les quatre étaient figés sur place sur le seuil et, après un moment, Robin tenta de faire un pas vers l'intérieure. Elle jeta un regard à la silhouette assise sur le canapé et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon Dieu, les gars, c'est juste Barney dans un manteau rouge. Vous êtes ridicules. »

Elle buta contre la main tendue de Lily puis, se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine en criant par-dessus son épaule, « Bien joué, Barney! Tu veux une bière? »

De manière incroyable, Dr Horrible se leva du sofa et suivit Robin dans la cuisine. Il prit la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait et la tint dans une de ses mains gantée de noir.

Ted, Lily et Marshall s'avancèrent légèrement dans la pièce. Ted secoua la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés de peur. « Marshall, dis-moi que Dr Horrible n'est pas dans notre cuisine en train de boire une bière avec Robin. »

La voix de Marshall avait sans aucun doute l'air d'avoir grimpé d'une octave. « Je le ferais si je le pouvais, mec! »

Robin souriait et parlait d'un air heureux avec l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle dans la cuisine. Le pistolet laser gisait, oublié, sur le comptoir.

« Robin! » dit Lily en guise d'avertissement.

« Franchement, les gars! » se mit à rire Robin, « Vous êtes vraiment trop naïfs, vous, les américains. »

Puis, Dr Horrible retira les lunettes de protection de ses yeux et les posa sur son front.

Plus tard, Ted décrivit ce qu'il vit comme ayant le même effet qu'un de ces étranges posters en 3D qu'on avait dans les années 80, quand vous deviez plisser les yeux et loucher pour voir un cube, un dinosaure, une pyramide ou un truc du genre.

C'était Dr Horrible. C'était sans aucun doute Dr Horrible. Ils avaient tous vu son visage un millier de fois à la télé ou sur la couverture d'un magazine. Et il avait les lunettes de protection, le manteau avec un caducée brodé, son emblème. Il avait ce regard hostile et ces yeux impitoyables.

Il avait une sorte de pistolet laser.

Sans aucun doute Dr Horrible.

Mais c'était aussi, si vous plissiez les yeux et vous avanciez en louchant, sans aucun doute Barney.

« Mais qu'est-ce - » lâcha Lily et Marshall lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

« Je ne suis pas un froussard, » dit Barney, calmement. Robin lui lança un regard étrange.

Ted était un peu plus alerte que les autres. « Alors... Barney... c'est ça ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il avec une expression à la fois craintive et admirative.

Barney haussa les épaules. « J'estime que nous n'avons plus besoin de costume, » dit-il. « Mais je ne suis pas un froussard. Aucun de nous n'en est un. »

« Nous? » lui demanda Ted. « Comme dans la Evil League Of Evil? »

Barney acquiesça.

« C'est vraiment stupide, les gars! » protesta Robin. « Vous êtes vraiment grotesques. Barney! Tu travailles pour une banque! Marshall, dis-lui! »

Enfin, Lily et Marshall eurent le courage de s'approcher de Barney, tendant timidement la main pour toucher le manteau, comme s'il était une espèce d'animal qui pouvait faire volte-face et les mordre méchamment.

« Wow, » dit Marshall.

« Le manteau te va bien! » lui fit Lily avec un sourire.

« Wow, » répéta Marshall.

« Les gars! C'est juste un costume! » dit Robin, clairement exaspérée.

Barney lui lança un regard, ramassa le pistolet laser et le pointa à travers la pièce vers la réplique de cabine téléphonique anglaise de Ted.

Il fit feu.

Robin écarquilla les yeux. « Putain de merde, » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

« Hey! » dit Ted. « Tu paieras pour ça, mec! »

Barney se tourna brusquement vers lui et le fixa du regard. Ted fit un pas en arrière, les mains tendues devant lui. « Je veux dire, tu sais... »

« Ne nous tue pas! » implora Marshall.

Barney soupira et retira les lunettes de sur sa tête. Il posa le pistolet. « Je ne vais pas vous tuer, les gars. »

« Mais tu tues des gens tout le temps! » dit Lily. « Et quoi! Barney, ce n'est pas si cool. Est-ce que ta mère est au courant? »

Barney ricana faiblement. « Quel serait l'intérêt d'une identité secrète si tout le monde était au courant. Franchement! »

Robin secouait toujours la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu es un Super-méchant, Barney? Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas? »

« Et tu nous fais confiance là-dessus? » lui demanda Ted.

Barney haussa les épaules. « Essayez juste d'en parler à quelqu'un, les gars. Ce sera amusant à voir. Personne ne vous croira. »

Ses quatre amis échangèrent un regard.

Barney les laissa dans la cuisine et retourna dans le salon en retirant ses gants noirs et en déboutonnant sa blouse rouge.

« C'est peut-être la chose la plus étrange et la plus géniale que j'ai jamais vue... » murmura Marshall.

« Plus étrange et géniale que Nessie? » lui demanda Lily. Il la regarda pensivement puis acquiesça.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être ami avec Nessie. »

« Tu penses toujours qu'on est amis avec lui? » lui demanda Lily tout bas.

Ted lui tapota le dos, l'incitant à sortir de la cuisine. « Nous verrons bien, non? »

Robin resta dans la cuisine pendant un moment avant d'attraper une autre bière dans le réfrigérateur. Quand elle apparut enfin dans le salon, elle s'assit en toute confiance à côté de Barney qui était à présent vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noirs ainsi que d'énormes bottes. Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

« Alors... » dit-elle en tendant la main pour lui pincer le genou. « Un Super-méchant, hein? » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Sexy! »

Et pour une étrange raison, cela brisa la glace.

_A suivre..._

______________________________  
_

(_1_) _Les Patriots et les Chiefs sont deux équipes de NFL (ligue de football américain)_


	3. Violet

_Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient. _How I Met Your Mother _et _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog _sont la propriété de leurs auteurs (Bays/Thomas et Whedon) et l'histoire est de _Idioticonion_.

**Violet**

Les Super-héros arrivent en couleurs primaires. Traditionnellement, ils portent du bleu royal, du rouge sang, du jaune canari ou du vert vif. Ils veulent se démarquer dans les pages des bandes-dessinées, dans la rue. Le logo de Captain Hammer était jaune, bien sûr. Mais hé, Batman était vêtu de noir.

Barney portait des costumes couleur charbon, des chemises violettes et de fines cravates d'un orange flamboyant. Parfois, il portait des costumes d'un brun noisette avec une cravate nouée à la Windsor, parfois, pas de cravate du tout. Il se demandait souvent si les Super-méchants étaient censés s'habiller avec des vêtements appartenant à la seconde palette de couleur. Il se demandait si un costard était un genre de costume.

Être un Super-méchant à la retraite avait un prix – un ennui intense. Oh, il y avait bien la requête occasionnelle de la ELE, mais la plupart du temps, il était livré à lui-même, seul pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour occuper son intelligence non-négligeable. Il avait trouvé des solutions – inventer des querelles avec le type dans le bureau du gratte-ciel opposé au sien, suggérer des projets d'immeubles imaginaires, créer des télé-conférences qui étaient en fait des parties de beuverie avec ses potes.

Barney buvait. Beaucoup.

C'était une des choses qui l'engourdissait, le forçait à ralentir un peu, lui sortait de la tête le flot d'inventions diaboliques qui se manifestait dans son cerveau tous les jours.

Une bonne chose à New York (parmi les nombreuses bonnes choses), c'était qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose qui rappelait son passé à Barney. Les New Yorkais étaient une poignée de cyniques, moins enclins à la glorification des célébrités que les espèces d'insectes qui vivaient sur l'ancien territoire de Dr Horrible à Los Angeles. Les Super-méchants disparaissaient à nouveau dans les ténèbres, dans les bas-fonds d'où ils venaient. Leur gloire se fanait. Barney s'attendait totalement à ne pas entendre parler de la ELE pendant au moins un an.

C'est pourquoi il fut tant surpris quand Howard Wolowicz apparut au siège de la GNB et demanda à le voir.

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en quatre ans, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Moist – pardon, Howard. Barney avait encore du mal à employer son vrai nom. A l'apogée du règne de terreur du Dr Horrible, il avait demandé une fois à Moist s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui donner. Un cadeau, quelque chose pour récompenser son acolyte le plus estimé, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Moist l'avait regardé tristement et avait juste prononcé un mot. « Liberté. »

A l'époque, Barney n'avait pas compris. Il avait pensé, de sa façon habituelle, que Moist parlait de ses « Petits problèmes » - son Super-pouvoir inutile. Bien sûr, Dr Horrible s'en était occupé sur-le-champ, il avait conçu un appareil qui équilibrerait la... moiteur de Moist à un niveau correct (c'est à dire normal).

Plus jamais de choses recouvertes d'une pellicule d'humidité, avait dit Dr Horrible à son meilleur ami. Plus de glissades et de chutes à tout bout de champ. Tu pourras même à nouveau claquer des doigts, lui avait-il dit.

Moist n'avait pas eu l'air si enthousiaste. Il n'avait pas l'air convenablement reconnaissant envers le cadeau incroyable qu'il était sur le point de lui faire.

« Doc? » lui avait demandé Moist de manière hésitante alors qu'il s'arrimait à la machine. « Tu es sûr que ça va marcher? »

Le méchant Docteur fixait une série d'électrodes et de fils sur son propre corps. « Bien sûr! » avait-il dit avec un sourire radieux. « Je vais m'utiliser moi-même comme modèle. Tu devrais être aussi sec que je le suis dans environ... trente secondes! »

Étonnamment, l'appareil avait fonctionné du premier coup. Il avait asséché Moist de façon permanente et avec une efficacité incroyable.

Néanmoins, il avait aussi fait beaucoup plus pour ce pauvre gars. Il avait transféré une partie de lui-même dans son ami.

Moist – pardon, Howard – était en train de draguer une secrétaire quand Barney vint à sa rencontre. « Wow, » fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Howard était habillé comme... hé bien, comme un membre des Monkees (_1_) ou un truc du genre, avec un horrible jean moulant et violet, un tee-shirt vert vif orné d'un slogan et une boucle de ceinture si large et étincelante qu'on aurait pu l'utiliser comme antenne satellite.

Barney était quasiment sûr que les nouveaux goûts vestimentaires de Moist ne provenaient d'aucune partie de sa propre personnalité qui avait été transplantée accidentellement dans son ancien acolyte.

« Hey M- Howard! » dit-il en lui tendant la main à contre-coeur et il s'aperçut que la main qu'il serrait était fraîche et sèche. C'était déconcertant. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, supposa-t-il.

« Hé Doc! » répondit Moist gaiement, effrontément.

« Comment ça va à, heu, Caltech? » lui demanda Barney.

A quel autre endroit un génie - transplanté - de l'ingénierie pouvait-il travailler une fois qu'il s'était retiré du Syndicat des Hommes de main? Bien sûr, Dr Horrible avait falsifié ses qualifications (Master à la faculté du Massachusetts, etc) et lui avait trouvé un travail qu'il pourrait vraiment apprécier. Mais c'était simplement trop flippant de voir Moist se promener partout avec un peu de l'intelligence du Dr Horrible.

Avec beaucoup de l'intelligence du Dr Horrible.

Et aussi, avec beaucoup de la nature lubrique du Docteur.

En tant que Moist, Howard n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance avec les dames. Mais depuis qu'il avait été refroidi et asséché, le jeune homme n'en avait jamais assez de sa nouvelle faculté à pourchasser la gent féminine sans crainte de laisser des tâches d'humidité. Du moins des tâches d'humidité involontaires. Barney lui fit un grand sourire. Howard Wolowicz n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de chance avec les femmes que Moist. Mais, béni soit-il, il essayait vraiment dur.

« Ça va, » dit Howard en faisant un clin d'oeil à la secrétaire qui s'appliquait à l'ignorer. « Beaucoup de nanas sexy – plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, mec. Et je travaille sur l'ISS. C'est la Station Spatiale Internationale.

« Ça a l'air formidable, » dit Barney en guidant doucement Howard vers l'ascenseur. « C'est... bon de te voir. » Dès que les portes se furent fermées derrière eux , il dit « Alors, Time Science Blood Cloud te donne un coup de main là-dessus? »

Howard afficha un sourire rusé et se tapota le nez. « C'est confidentiel, Doc »

« Et je n'ai pas droit de savoir? » Barney haussa un sourcil et prit une inspiration. « Pourquoi es-tu là, Moist? »

Howard plissa les yeux. « Alors, c'est comme ça qu'on salue un vieil ami. Allons déjeuner et nous discuterons? »

Barney secoua la tête. « J'ai des projets. Un rendez-vous avec Sherbatsky. »

Howard haussa les épaules. « Emmène-le. Ou à moins que ton nouvel... ami ne sache rien de ton noir passé? »

Barney afficha un petit sourire. « Robin est une fille. Et, ouais, elle est au courant! »

Mais Howard sembla à peine l'entendre. « Oh, vraiment? » Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents. « Elle est sexy? »

« Comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer, » se mit à rire Barney pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau.

*--*--*

Barney cligna des yeux et regarda dans le miroir, massant les poches qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son bronzage se fanait. Il avait beaucoup plus de rides qu'il y a quatre ans. Il ressemblait à une loque.

Cependant, au moins, il n'était pas battu.

Dr Horrible avait l'habitude d'être battu, beaucoup.

Nombreuses avaient été les fois où il était rentré à la maison (qui était un laboratoire secret, toujours un laboratoire secret) et avait regardé dans le miroir pour voir un visage fantomatique avec des ecchymoses – de couleurs secondaires là encore – violettes, brunes, une trace de jaune.

Captain Hammer avait du punch.

Il se rappela les poignets cassés, les chevilles foulées, les épaules déboîtées. Oh oui, Barney se rappelait de chaque blessure. Il avait même inventé un ensemble de rayons – analgésiques, régénérateurs de tissus, réparateurs d'os. Quand il avait été percuté par le bus, ça avait été chose facile de les utiliser.

Sa convalescence rapide n'était pas un miracle. En vérité, c'était le produit d'années d'attentes, d'abus, de défaites qui s'enchaînaient encore et encore.

Les journaux disaient toujours qu'il avait un regard mortel – que Dr Horrible avait un regard terrifiant. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vu ses yeux. Ses yeux, deux morceaux de glace, ils étaient constamment dissimulés derrière les lunettes de protection aux verres fumés.

Depuis le jour où Barney avait enfin retiré les lunettes pour la dernière fois, il avait du trouver un moyen de se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux pendant plus d'une minute sans détourner le regard.

Malgré tous les tours de magie qu'il connaissait, cela lui avait tout de même pris six mois pour apprendre celui-ci.

Barney revint des toilettes pour trouver Robin presque en train de minauder et Moist lui accordant ses sourires les plus graisseux. Celui-ci se pencha au-dessus d'elle, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et fut récompensé par gloussement rauque.

« Hé! » dit Robin quand Barney se glissa dans le box pour les rejoindre. « Howard me parlait de cette fête où vous êtes allés tous les deux, Tu-Sais-Où! » Elle sourit et fit un clin d'oeil. Robin considérait toujours cette histoire de Super-méchant comme étant une grosse blague. « On dirait que vous avez passé des moments de dingue! »

Barney se creusa les méninges pour essayer de trouver ce que Moist pouvait bien lui avoir dit, mais son intellect, d'habitude fiable, avait mis les voiles pour une pause-cigarette au même instant.

Pendant ce temps, Robin était en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Moist. Sa stupide coupe au bol. « Il n'y a pas de doute que c'est un ami à toi, Barney. » Elle rit. « En fait, il est plutôt doux! »

«Doux? » répondit Barney incrédule. « Comment est-il _doux_? » Comment ne pouvait-elle pas savoir ce qu'était Moist? Un opportuniste voleur des bas-fonds – tout comme Barney l'avait été à Los Angeles. Peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il était, même maintenant.

Mais Robin aimait ça, se rendit-il compte. Robin _l'_appréciait. Elle aimait les gars louches et délirants à l'esprit vif et au bon coeur. Elle traînait tout le temps avec lui.

Moist se tourna vers lui et, derrière le dos de Robin, il haussa un sourcil et fit silencieusement « Je suis _trop _cool! »

Barney secoua la tête. Si Marshall était là à cet instant... Bon sang, si un seul des autres était là à cet instant... ils tomberaient probablement aussi sous le charme de Moist! Mais Marshall aurait du être là, c'est tout. Tout à coup, le téléphone portable de Barney se mit à sonner. Il y avait trop de bruit dans le bar pour entendre alors, s'excusant avec un haussement d'épaule, il partit rapidement et se dirigea vers les escaliers et la rue surplombant le bar.

Cependant, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre à l'appel car au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, un poing surgit de nulle part et le percuta au visage, l'envoyant voler dans les airs pour atterrir sur le trottoir.

Barney vit nettement son agresseur avant qu'une botte ne percute sa tête.

Il n'y avait aucun logo jaune arboré sur ce torse sur-musclé. Mais la mâchoire carrée et le rictus moralisateur étaient restées les mêmes.

« Oh mer- » parvint à dire Barney avant de s'évanouir.

_A Suivre..._

_(1) The Monkees était un groupe de musique créé pour les besoins d'une série télé dans les années 60. Pour vous donner une idée de la tenue qu'arbore Moist, voici une image (effacez les parenthèses): www(.)defmshop(.)com/uploads/OG/yM/OGyMlXaygfBmTocO-n7m1w/monkees(.)jpg_


End file.
